Heretofore in drilling wells through permafrost regions the drilling fluid used to drill the well has been discarded or otherwise disposed of after which a separate cementitious material has been pumped into the wellbore for cementing as desired. Because permafrost drilling regions are often isolated in nature, the costs of transporting drilling fluid materials and cementing materials are quite high and any savings in this area can be substantial.